Cheers Darling
by Boulette de riz
Summary: Lorsque sa sœur lui demande d'être son témoin, elle en est plus qu'heureuse. Lorsqu'elle apprend que Kyo est le témoin du mari, tout amusement quitte ses traits, et elle est dangereusement tentée de se taper la tête contre le mur le plus proche.


**A/N:** Bonjour à la populace ! Voilà un one-shot dont j'ai eu l'idée il y a fort longtemps (presque un an, si je me souviens bien), après avoir dormi trois petites heures, en fumant une cigarette tout en écoutant _Cheers Darling_ de Damien Rice (chanson que je conseille, d'ailleurs). J'aime beaucoup cette chanson, et je commençais à avoir une ébauche d'histoire dans la tête, et bien que je sois partisane du Ho-chan x Yuya, le Yuya x Kyo collait bien mieux. Donc voilà le résultat~

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (parce que si c'était le cas, Ho-chan et Yuya serait joyeusement en train de copuler), et la chanson qui m'a inspiré non plus. Par contre, l'histoire, si.

**Pairing: **Kyo x Yuya (une fois n'est pas coutume !)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHEERS DARLING**

Yuya Shiina est une enfant heureuse. Elle a une famille. Il est vrai que ce n'est qu'une petite famille, seulement composée d'un grand frère et d'une grande sœur. Mais lorsque son grand frère lui caresse gentiment la tête, ou lorsque sa grande sœur lui offre ce sourire dont elle seule a le secret, alors elle oublie qu'ils ne sont que trois. Elle ne se plaint pas lorsqu'elle ne reçoit qu'un seul cadeau lors de son anniversaire, parce que les rires sont là pour combler ce fait. Elle ne fait pas de caprices, n'envie pas les autres enfants, parce qu'elle sait que le plus important, elle le possède. Oui, la petite Yuya est une enfant comblée. De cela, elle n'en doute pas un instant.

Elle grandit, petit à petit. Avec sa croissance vient son sens de l'observation et son intelligence. Elle remarque que son frère et sa grande sœur ont les yeux marrons et les cheveux bruns, alors que les siens sont verts, et désespérément blonds. Elle réalise que sa famille n'est peut-être pas aussi parfaite qu'elle le croit. Elle fait semblant de ne rien voir, et dans son cœur naît l'insensé désir d'être restée ignorante.

Vient le collège, le lycée. Elle découvre qu'il y a un monde plus grand qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, et son entourage s'agrandit. Elle s'émerveille de tout ce qu'elle ne connaît pas, rit avec ces personnes qui l'acceptent telle qu'elle est. Elle vit pleinement, tandis que sa famille l'observe tranquillement devenir une femme.

Elle entre dans la même université que sa grande sœur, et celle-ci s'empresse de lui présenter ses amis. C'est en bafouillant adorablement qu'elle lui présente également son petit ami Kyoshiro. Il a des yeux bleus vibrants, un sourire terriblement contagieux, et des blagues douteuses dont elle ne sait plus si elle doit rire ou pleurer. Elle se dit que, peut-être, dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait pu tomber amoureuse de cet homme. Puis elle rencontre son meilleur ami. Plus tard, elle dira non sans un amusement palpable que c'était une rencontre animée. Pour l'instant, elle se contente de détester l'homme arrogant aux yeux rouges qu'est Kyo, et dont les premiers mots ont été de la qualifier de planche à pain.

Elle peut affirmer avec fermeté qu'elle haït Kyo. Dès qu'il a le malheur de la croiser, les répliques cinglantes fusent, et ses réactions explosives ne se font pas attendre. Leurs querelles deviennent une animation dans l'université, que nombre d'étudiants se plaisent à regarder. Un système de paris aurait même été mis en place pour savoir qui ressortirait vainqueur de chaque confrontation. Elle ignore si cette rumeur ou non est fondée; non, tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que trucider cet abruti serait un service rendu à l'humanité entière.

Yuya, même si beaucoup se plaisent à la qualifier de personne peu perspicace, est observatrice. Elle ne manque pas les regards prolongés que Kyo adresse à sa sœur, ni la manière dont il serre les poings lorsqu'elle est avec Kyoshiro. Les signes sont subtils, presque insignifiants. Pourtant, ils lui sautent aux yeux. Lorsque sa grande sœur finit ses études et annonce son mariage avec Kyoshiro, elle ne peut s'empêcher de poser une main compatissante sur le bras de Kyo. Il ne dit rien, ne réagit pas, mais sa forme tendue lui fait entendre un son inaudible et douloureux, qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu jusque-là. Cela ressemble étrangement à celui d'un cœur qui se brise.

Lorsque sa sœur lui demande d'être son témoin, elle en est plus qu'heureuse. Lorsqu'elle apprend que Kyo est le témoin du mari, tout amusement quitte ses traits, et elle est dangereusement tentée de se taper la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Elle se contente de soupirer.

A cause du mariage, elle est dans l'obligation de passer plus de temps avec Kyo, bien que ce soit en compagnie de sa sœur et de Kyoshiro. Elle qui avait tant rêvé de ce mariage, elle qui avait été si heureuse d'être ainsi privilégiée en participant à un tel événement se retrouvait à supporter un homme dont elle n'était même pas sûre que l'ego rentrerait dans un ascenseur. Elle prend sur elle, tente de ne pas céder à la tentation de— il la traite de nouveau de planche à pain, et elle lui saute dessus en hurlant que cette fois-ci, elle allait véritablement le crever ! Les remontrances de sa grande sœur ainsi que son regard consterné (bien qu'elle puisse détecter un brin d'amusement) ne sont pas assez pour lui faire oublier le visage abasourdi de Kyo. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir, celle-là.

C'est la veille du grand jour, et alors qu'elle se prépare à aller se coucher tôt, elle reçoit un coup de fil impromptu. Elle est d'autant plus surprise lorsqu'elle découvre qu'il s'agit de Kyo. Il lui demande de l'accompagner au bar. Elle est fortement tentée de lui dire d'aller se faire voir, mais quelque chose est différent dans sa voix. Avant qu'elle n'ait réellement le temps d'y réfléchir, elle a déjà accepté.

Elle l'a toujours considéré comme un alcoolique invétéré, mais elle sait que cette fois-ci, cela n'a rien à voir avec son goût prononcé pour l'alcool. Il boit pour oublier. Son cœur se serre, et elle décide de l'accompagner dans sa débauche. Il n'a pas besoin de sa pitié, juste de quelqu'un avec qui partager un verre. Ensemble, ils boivent jusqu'à en oublier leur propre nom.

Il la ramène chez lui, et elle le laisse faire. Lorsqu'il la touche, ses mains tremblent. Ses yeux sont hagards, la regardant sans la voir. Ce n'est pas elle qu'il emmène dans son lit, mais elle ne proteste pas. Qui est-elle pour briser les fantaisies d'un homme complètement perdu ?

Elle se réveille dans un lit qu'elle ne connaît pas, mais avec quelqu'un de bien familier. Elle réalise qu'elle vient de sacrifier sa virginité à un imbécile, mais elle n'a pas vraiment le courage de lui en vouloir. Elle hausse les épaules, et part sans un bruit. Une longue journée l'attend.

Lorsqu'il arrive au mariage, il est complètement débraillé, et au vu de sa mine renfrognée, il se traîne une gueule de bois monstre, fait dont elle ne peut que tirer une certaine satisfaction. Elle, au moins, elle a eu le temps de prendre de l'aspirine.

Elle est éblouie par le sourire de sa sœur, émue par la joie qu'elle sent émaner de ces deux êtres qui se promettent l'un à l'autre pour l'éternité. Elle veut essuyer les larmes qu'elle sent poindre, mais se rend compte avec désarroi qu'elle ne trouve plus ses mouchoirs. Elle est d'autant plus surprise lorsque Kyo lui tend un paquet, tout en évitant soigneusement de la regarder. Elle prétend que le sourire qui étire ses lèvres n'est dû qu'à la vision de sa sœur en robe de mariée.

Après cela, les rencontres avec Kyo se multiplient mystérieusement. Elle ignore comment, mais il semble toujours se trouver sur son chemin. Elle sait qu'il a fini l'université, puisqu'il est plus vieux qu'elle. Pourtant, il semble être toujours là lorsqu'elle sort de ses cours. Il apparaît comme cela, et vient joyeusement l'insulter devant ses petits camarades. Elle continue de s'énerver contre lui, et il finit toujours par l'amener dans un café tandis qu'elle est trop distraite par la colère pour réellement prêter attention au fait qu'ils vont quelque part ensemble. Ce n'est que lorsque ses amis en viennent à la questionner sur sa relation avec Kyo qu'elle réalise que, peut-être, elle a manqué un épisode.

Yuya a soigneusement rangé dans un coin de son esprit la nuit qu'elle a passée avec Kyo. Elle n'en est certainement pas fière, et elle s'en veut quelquefois de s'être laissée ainsi utiliser. Elle ne touche plus trop à l'alcool, terrifiée à l'idée de faire une nouvelle fois une décision aussi stupide. Pourtant, elle n'a pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir que si c'était à refaire, elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde. Et, peut-être, est-ce cette confiance en ce geste qui la pousse à tenter d'oublier cette nuit-là.

Un jour, un de ses amis les plus excentriques lui propose soudainement de sortir avec lui. Oh, elle peut avouer qu'il a du charme, et qu'une relation avec lui ne serait sans doute pas ennuyeuse. Elle se demande soudainement ce que Kyo dirait, et se surprend à refuser. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'elle songe de nouveau à tout cela, qu'elle se dit que quelque chose ne tourne vraiment pas rond chez elle.

Alors qu'elle est dans un magasin de vêtements, elle essaye une robe. Elle penche la tête sur le côté, indécise. Elle se demande ce que Kyo en penserait; elle sourit en songeant qu'il préférerait se couper la langue avec les dents plutôt que de lui faire un compliment. Elle se rend soudainement compte qu'elle est encore en train de songer à lui, et se dit que cet homme arrogant n'a vraiment rien à faire dans sa tête. Elle repart du magasin avec sa robe soigneusement pliée dans un sac, accompagnée de la réalisation terrifiante qu'il a réussi à infiltrer la moindre de ses pensées.

Ils sont de nouveau dans un café, discutant (se disputant serait peut-être une expression plus exacte) tandis que les habitués les regardent d'un œil amusé. Il continue de la rabaisser à chaque occasion, et elle lui fournit des réponses coléreuses avec entrain. Il en vient à lui demander des nouvelles de sa grande sœur, comme d'habitude. Cela a toujours été ainsi, pendant leurs rencontres. Il y a toujours un moment calme, où il la questionne sur Sakuya. Elle sait mieux que quiconque pourquoi. Elle l'a connu amoureux de sa sœur, et sait qu'il en sera probablement toujours ainsi. Elle prétend ne pas entendre ce son inaudible et douloureux, qu'elle n'avait entendu qu'une seule fois jusque-là. Yuya Shiina répond tranquillement à Kyo Mibu tandis que son cœur se brise.

Yuya est tranquillement chez elle, buvant dans l'espoir de se donner du courage. Elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas continuer ainsi. Voir Kyo est devenu douloureux, et le voir porter son attention sur elle alors qu'elle le sait dévoué à une autre n'est tout simplement plus supportable. Elle a réalisé l'ampleur de ses propres sentiments, et se mentir à elle-même n'est plus une option envisageable. L'alcool lui brûle la gorge, et elle décide de devenir une lâche.

Avec l'aide de ses amis, elle apprend à savamment éviter Kyo. Elle le raye de sa vie, et fuit au moindre signe de son ombre. Ses amis ne comprennent pas, mais l'aident sans poser de questions. Un jour, il n'est plus là à la sortie de ses cours. Elle surveille les alentours, et ne voit trace de lui. Elle soupire, mais elle ne sait si c'est du soulagement ou de la déception qu'elle ressent. Elle se décide à reprendre le chemin de chez elle. Du moins, elle en a l'intention. Parce ce qu'il y a un Kyo à l'air particulièrement mécontent qui lui bloque soudainement la route, son pied tapant le sol en un geste coléreux et impatient. Elle reste un instant abasourdie devant son apparition soudaine, avant de se détourner de lui pour partir de l'autre côté. Il ne lui en laisse pas le temps, et saisit brusquement son bras. S'il avait l'air en colère auparavant, il est maintenant furieux. Elle réprime un frisson, et prétend ne pas être heureuse par le simple contact de sa peau contre la sienne.

Il lui demande des explications d'une voix froide et contrôlée, et elle lui répond simplement qu'elle en a assez de perdre son temps avec lui. Des mensonges s'écoulent de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle fuit désespérément son regard, terrifiée à l'idée que la vérité n'éclate. Elle veut juste qu'il parte, qu'il la laisse enfin tranquille. Elle a trop donné pour lui, elle n'en peut plus. Elle veut le haïr comme elle le faisait auparavant, veut qu'il disparaisse de ses pensées. Il la plaque brusquement contre le mur, et ses lèvres s'écrasent sur les siennes. Elle réalise qu'elle ne risque plus de l'oublier, maintenant.

Il n'y a pas de grande déclaration d'amour après cet épisode, juste une confusion douloureuse qui envahit son esprit. Elle le repousse, et alors qu'elle s'enfuit comme la lâche qu'elle est devenue, elle réalise que les dégâts causés par un simple baiser peuvent être bien plus dévastateur que n'importe quel coup qu'elle aurait pu recevoir. Elle ne veut pas d'un homme qui pense à une autre femme lorsqu'il est avec elle; sa fierté l'en empêche. Et, l'espace de quelques secondes, elle haït cette fierté comme elle souhaiterait haïr cet homme.

Kyo ne lui rend plus de visites après cela. C'est ce qu'elle a voulu, ce qu'elle a ardemment espéré en le fuyant constamment. Lorsqu'elle cherche des yeux rouges perçants dans cette vague d'étudiants quittant les cours, un goût amer lui reste en bouche. Les journées passent, et elle s'habitue à cette sensation désagréable. Pourtant, jamais ses yeux ne s'arrêtent de chercher. Un sourire fatigué s'accroche à ses lèvres, et elle réalise qu'une insulte qu'il se plaisait quelquefois à lui jeter à la figure est vraie. Elle est une véritable idiote.

Sa grande sœur lui propose de sortir, comme avant. Elle accepte sans vraiment réfléchir, heureuse à l'idée de passer du temps avec elle. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se retrouve face à des yeux rouges qu'elle réalise l'implication du « comme avant ». Elle cherche rapidement une excuse, n'importe quoi pour fuir cette situation dérangeante parce que vraiment, elle ne veut pas le voir se tourner vers sa grande sœur avec cette expression qui ne lui sera jamais destiné— Kyoshiro saisit brusquement son poignet, comme s'il a compris ses intentions, et secoue légèrement la tête, avant de lui désigner d'un geste discret son meilleur ami. Elle met quelques instants à comprendre, et tourne ses grands yeux vers Kyo. Sa mâchoire est crispée, ses poings serrés, et il regarde fixement la main de Kyoshiro qui la retient. Elle se souvient de cette attitude, mais elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir la force d'espérer. Alors, elle dégage son poignet de la prise de son beau-frère, lui adresse un sourire plein de remerciements, avant de partir sans un mot. Kyo ne la retient pas, et elle essaye de se convaincre qu'elle a pris la bonne décision.

Elle sort avec ses amis, et fait ce qu'elle a promis de ne jamais plus faire. Les verres s'accumulent devant elle, tandis qu'elle tente de se noyer dans l'oubli que l'alcool est censé lui procurer. Mais il n'y a pas d'obscurité bienvenue, seulement des pensées confuses tournant autour d'un seul homme. Et avant qu'elle n'ait bien saisie la portée de ses actes, son portable est déjà à son oreille, tandis que la voix masculine dont elle se languit lui répond. Ses mots sont un brin incompréhensibles, et ses propos désespérément incohérents. Elle se souvient vaguement lui indiquer où elle est après qu'il l'ait interrompu pour la questionner d'un ton abrupt et étrangement furieux. Il lui raccroche au nez, et elle passe les minutes suivantes à regarder fixement son portable, en se demandant bien ce qui l'attire chez lui. Elle décida de trouver la réponse dans le verre qu'elle commande ensuite _(vraiment, elle n'est plus à cela près)_.

Lorsqu'il arrive, elle est avachie sur l'une des banquettes du bar, observant le plafond avec une passion seulement due à la boisson. Il saisit son poignet et la traîne tant bien que mal à sa suite, et elle le laisse faire (en vérité, l'alcool qu'elle a ingurgité jusque-là l'empêche d'avoir une réaction plus explosive). Il la ramène chez lui, et elle s'asseoit à la table de la cuisine avec un verre d'eau devant elle tandis qu'il souligne son idiotie avec colère. C'est la première fois qu'il élève la voix contre elle, et tout ce qu'elle trouve à lui répondre, c'est qu'il a des yeux magnifiques, vraiment.

Elle se réveille dans un environnement vaguement familier, et comprends qu'elle est chez Kyo. Elle est tentée de s'enfuir silencieusement comme la première fois. Malheureusement pour elle, il est éveillé et l'attend de pied ferme avec un café et de l'aspirine. Il n'y a pas d'insultes, pas de piques blessantes. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de lui demander qui il est et ce qu'il a fait de Kyo. Il se contente d'hausser un sourcil et de lui faire une nouvelle tasse de café _(tu as plus d'alcool dans le sang que je ne l'avais imaginé)._

Le silence s'installe entre eux, et elle ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire. Elle se sent stupide de l'avoir appelé, mais étrangement touchée qu'il ait daigné venir la chercher. Cependant, alors qu'il la fixe sans ciller, elle se demande si son coup de folie était vraiment nécessaire. Elle est mal à l'aise, veut s'enfuir loin de cet homme aux yeux perçants qui peut se montrer affectueux dans de rares moments qu'elle préférerait oublier. Elle n'a pas sa place ici, sait qu'elle ne sera jamais sa priorité, est terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle imagine qu'il ait de quelconques sentiments pour elle, pour finalement réaliser qu'elle sera éternellement dans l'ombre de sa sœur. Alors qu'elle lui dit merci, c'était très gentil de ta part, je vais y aller maintenant, je ne te dérangerai plus, promis, je suis vraiment dés— il l'embrasse. Et juste comme cela, elle oublie la peur qui lui rongeait la poitrine.

Elle s'éloigne quelque peu de lui, et il prend cela comme un nouveau signe de fuite. Alors il s'empresse de la ramener contre lui, et prend le temps de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie de douter de lui. Elle sait que les mots n'ont jamais été son fort, ne le seront probablement jamais. Elle retrouve cette étrange chose dont elle s'était débarrassée quelques mois plus tôt, et tandis qu'elle lui répond avec ferveur, elle décide de croire. Yuya Shiina a toujours été une personne courageuse, après tout.

Leur relation n'est pas parfaite. Ses gestes quelquefois maladroits, ses mots bien souvent blessants. Non, leur relation n'est vraiment pas parfaite. Mais il s'excuse dans un murmure lorsqu'il croit qu'elle dort, et il la regarde comme s'il ne voyait qu'elle. Lorsqu'il lui offre un de ses rares sourires, elle sait qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'une relation parfaite. Elle a bien mieux.

Alors qu'elle est invitée chez Sakuya, celle-ci s'empresse de la féliciter pour sa relation avec Kyo. Elle rougit, bafouille des remerciements tandis qu'elle peut presque sentir le sourire moqueur inscrit sur le visage de Kyo face à sa réaction. Puis Kyoshiro lui fait remarquer qu'elle a vraiment rendu un service tout le monde, parce que supporter un Kyo au cœur brisé après qu'elle l'ait rejeté la première fois était une pure torture. Il commence à dresser un tableau d'un Kyo ronchon aux tendances meurtrières, avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de le faire taire. Elle rit joyeusement lorsqu'elle aperçoit quelque chose ressemblant étrangement à un rougissement sur les joues de Kyo.

Yuya, comme la plupart des petites filles, a toujours imaginé la manière dont son compagnon la demanderait en mariage. Lorsque Kyo lui dit qu'il serait temps de choisir une date pour le mariage, elle reste bouche bée quelques secondes. Puis elle se lance dans une tirade coléreuse pour lui dire qu'il est censé _demander_, pas lui tendre un calendrier comme si c'était évident.

Le grand jour arrive, et tandis que son grand frère la mène à l'autel, elle voit l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Kyo. Elle n'a pas besoin de plus pour savoir qu'elle a fait le bon choix.

Comme tous les mariages, des imprévus arrivent, et sa patience est quelquefois testée. Mais alors qu'ils ne sont plus que tous les deux, qu'enfin elle peut respirer, il s'empresse de lui couper le souffle en l'embrassant. Et tandis qu'elle le suit dans leur chambre en gloussant comme une collégienne, elle ne peut s'empêcher de songer qu'elle est chanceuse. Oui, Yuya Shiina le sait.

Elle est une femme comblée.


End file.
